Beware Of Perverts
by Mr. Ochinchin Head
Summary: Clear proof that HijikataToshiro and Okita Sougo were a bunch of perverts to Skata Gintoki. HijiGin OkiGin
1. Chapter 1

Gintoki was happily walking down the street while slurping his favourite strawberry milk when he felt two pair of hands grabbing his bottom. He is too shocked by the sudden grabs his voice stuck in his throat. His eyes twitching in irritation and ticks have begin appeared when those damn hands massaging his ass. The smaller of the pair ran their fingers through the line of his clothed bottom cheeks.

"Oi, what the hell are you two doing?" He trying to control his voice down.

Okita at his left side smiles innocently, " What do you mean, danna? We're on patrol of course." The smile didn't flattered even when his hand fondling the silver head samurai's ass.

Hijikata from his other side still remain his usual fierce face. " Focus on your walking Yorozuya, or you might trip yourself." Another slap to his ass.

The samurai couldn't take it anymore further when he felt two digits were shoved in his clothed ass. Face flusshing, he swings his leg to them, " How can I focus on my walking when you two keep harassing me!" He missed Okita when the brunette dodge his kick but it hits Hijikata's cheek making him flew to the wall.

Gintoki glares at the standing brunette, body shaking in anger and face still red in embarrassment. Okita whistles when he saw the unconcious Hijikata, turning to Gintoki he smiles again, "Well it's your own fault to begin with, danna."

"How is that my fault?! It was you two who was fondling my butt!"

Okita shrugs, " Well, danna, it was you who was swinging his arse. Didn't you realize people had been staring at it? It should be illegal you know. Your arse, I mean."

The samurai's eyes opened wide and his jaw almost hits the ground. He stutters before bitting his lips, turn around and dash out from the place. He ignored the shouts from the Division Captain, " Be careful, danna. Don't let some hugry wolf jumps you!"

As Gintoki runs, he grintted his teeth, still embarrassed. He will get them back one day. Just wait. Afterall they make him dropped his dear strawberry milk.

* * *

**A/N: yup I just really love Gin-chan. Especially uke! Gin-chan. And I have soft spot for OkiGin. **

**I would continue if you guys would help me give some ideas since I can't think for myself**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Gintama is not mine. **

Sakata Gintoki opens his crimson orbs sleepily. He rubs his eyes, hoping that he is only dreaming. A really _really_ unwanted dream. When it is confirmed that it's not a dream, he let out a tired sigh.

"_What_ are you doing here?" his voice's horse from the aftermath of sleep. Fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. The brunet in front of him stared down at him innocently. "Watching you sleep, danna." _Well that totally was creepy, thank you Souchiro-kun. You totally are going to give me nightmares now._

The samurai brigs his arm to his eyes and groan tiredly. "Well, that I'm woken now, could you please get off of me." _Because damn it, this kid sure is weight a ton. What did the Shinsengumi feed him?_

When Okita didn't move, Gintoki once again groan. He tried to sit up, which totally failed when the Shinsengumi pushes him down again. Hands between his head. Since the room is dark, he can only make out the line of the figure looming over him. He barely could see the weird sparks in the brunet's red eyes. "N-Now now Souchiro-kun, w-what are you-" He sucked in his breath when he felt a breath in his ear. "It's Sougo, _Gintoki-san_," The samurai shivered when the sadist blew gently after whispering. _I know I shouldn't feel scared right now, but I'm really really scared right now! Is this my punishment for not paying rent for this house? This must be that hag's fault for calling the police on me! _

"S-Sorry Sougo-kun. Now that I've called you correctly, could you release me?" _or I might lose my virginity by the next morning! _The sudden silence nerves him for a moment but then Okita starts to speak. "Danna, I heard from someone that the more muscular a man chest is, the more sensitive they are?"

_NO I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT YOU TO GET AWAY FROM ME! _Is what Gintoki wanted to said, but because of scared what the captain would do, he just settled on , "Ahahaha, Sougo-kun, th-that totally is a useful information. I wonder where you g-get that from, ahahaha." All he got for a reply is a shrug and "From the internet on 'How to Stimulate Your Male Lover in Sex.' Now I want to test it on you whether it's true or not." –_WAIT WHAT! NO NO NO! THIS IS DENGEROUS! RED ALERT RED ALERT! SOMEONE SAVE ME! GINPACHI! KAGURA! _

"Y-You gotta be k-kidding, right- Hn" The silver head quickly closed his mouth with both of his mouth. Okita eyes widen slightly before its turn mischievously and his lips curled sadistically. "Oh, so it's not a bluff. How does it feel like, Danna?" The captain continues groping his chest, fingers purposely brushing the buds.

Gintoki tried his best to not let out a single moan _because damn, this is so good! How is it possible to feel this good from a man boobs?! _He slowly opens his teary eyes when he heard an animalistic groan from Okita but his eyes turned wide when the sadist rips out his cloth. Before he could even respond, Okita had already sucked on his nipple hungrily. Gintoki let out another muffled moan. The captain free hand slipping in his pants and-

"Gin-chan, are you alright? Who's in there?" Kagura sleepy voice coming out from behind the door. Okita turns his head, "Tch. How dare the China cockblocking us…" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN COCKBLOCKING US?! YOU'RE GOING TO RAPE ME! RAPE! KAGURA SAVE ME! But then if she knew I'm about to be rape, she will tell the whole Edo! And then my pride would shatter! _ "N-Nothing , Ka-Kagura. It's just a- a mouse, a really really _big _mouse. S-Sorry about that. You can continue your sleep now." He shoved the captain face away when he was trying to give him a kiss. He ignored it when Okita pouted.

"Ah, looks like I've to go now since our fun is interrupted." _Yes! Thanks God, go away! _

"Good bye, for now, _Gintoki-san," _ His name was called sweetly it sent a little shiver to crawled up of the samurai's body. Okita gone from where he comes from, the window of course.

_Now that the sadist is gone, I wonder what I should do with this problem. _Gintoki stared down rather sadly at his hard on.

**a/n: This is so wrong *cries* **

**This prompt is given by **LostFairyMantic**. Leave your prompt in the review section if you have any. 3 Thank you for those who have Review, Favourite and Follow this story. xoxo**


End file.
